


I Just Want to Change My Future (Podfic)

by Lurkz, sithwitch13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background James Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Background Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Freeform, Background Lucy Lane/Susan Vasquez, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithwitch13/pseuds/sithwitch13
Summary: Maggie was just hoping to finally have a stable enough job that allowed her to continue helping aliens and maybe finally meet someone who would decide she was worth sticking with. She wasn't really expecting her new job to involve suspicious acting scientists that happened to be related to her new boss's girlfriend.All Alex wanted to do was work in her lab, finish this pseudo-undercover duty at L-Corp, destroy Cadmus, and find her father. She didn't have time for nosy ex-detective security chiefs.(The podfic.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Just Want to Change My Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467087) by [Lurkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz). 



[Direct Link](https://soundcloud.com/lauren-wisniewski-795193583/i-just-want-to-change-my-future-ch-1)


	2. Chapter 2

[Direct link](https://soundcloud.com/lauren-wisniewski-795193583/i-just-want-to-change-my-future-chapter-2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I'm a voice actress and audiobook narrator? Check out my [professional stuff](https://lawofalltrades.wordpress.com/voice/) if you liked this!


	3. Chapter 3

[Direct link](https://soundcloud.com/lauren-wisniewski-795193583/ijwtcmf-ch-3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! And much love to [Lurkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/profile), my bestie. Reminder that if you like my work here, you might like some of the work I've done as a professional voice and narrator. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my [professional work](https://lawofalltrades.wordpress.com/voice/)!


End file.
